Research and knowledge in evoked potentials has advanced rapidly in many countries, in several specialties, in many directions, and with various techniques. One of its most pressing clinical applications is in spinal cord disease. While there has been two Internaltional Symposiums bringing together many of the specialists involved, there has not been a standardization of research, data, and clinical application, etc. to allow for newer concepts to be fully integrated into the clinical setting and promote a better approach for the physician caring for his patient. Support for the Third International Symposium in Spinal Cord Monitoring is essential to bring together the appropriate cross section of experts so that these newer concepts can be updated, assessed, and expanded. By having special sessions to review not only the standard ascending somato-sensory recordings, but also to review 1) descending recordings, 2) spinal to spinal responses, and 3) understand the various pharmacological and vascular manipulations that influence these recordings, can physicians apply all this information to the various acute, operative, and chronic problems that we face in patient care. New approaches to patient therapy will be greatly dependent on the successful physiological monitoring using an agreed upon standard nomenclature. In this upcoming Symposium, it is essential to bring together all of these new concepts in research so that they can be applied clinically to the patient population appropriately.